The Brightest Memory
by PsychoticSmartypants
Summary: Remus/Lily One-shot! written for the Quidditch League Competition!


**Here's a Remus/Lily one-shot! Not really a shipper but this is for the Quidditch League Competition! My first Fic!**

**Username: PsychoticSmartypants**

**Position: Reserve for Chaser 2 **

**Team: Montrose Magpies**

**Prompts: Naked, Towel and the Dialouge 'Forget about it' **

**Hope you like it!**

The Brightest Memory- One-shot

'James is _such_ a prat!'

These are the words I greeted Remus with. He was sitting by the Black Lake, back against a tree, nose buried in a book. People say Remus is a walking oddball, but don't. He's actually quite nice and decent… I don't know how he got mixed with James. James is way too loud and obnoxious for his own good, whilst Remus is the calm one. I guess that's why I like him, he's not trying to be something he isn't and nor does he care what other people think of his personality!

It was mid-afternoon and the air was crisp, a cool breeze blowing through my thin sweater as we stood together. The barren, naked sky harbored only the sun that day, gleaming brightly down on the pair of us. Despite the breeze, it was unbearably hot and I had to take a moment to fan myself after arriving. Merlin, I was burning up now!

Remus doesn't even look up from his book, 'What has he done now?' he asked.

'He was being himself!'

'Which is bad…?'

I sighed, 'He was teasing Severus again…. And he's getting on my nerves too! Why can't he just leave him alone? He ALWAYS has to pick a fight! Man, who does he think he is! Walking around like he owns the place. I can't believe girls think he's HOT! You have no idea what goes around in our dorm at night… it's just sick! And Sirius? Don't get me started on him-'My rant was cut short by Remus' weird look.

'Can you swim?' He asked.

I was momentarily baffled. 'What? Yeah, why'd you ask?'

'Nothing just wanted to make sure.' And with that he got up brushed the grass of his pants and looked up. 'This is going to be a lovely swim,' he muttered and before I realized what was happening, Remus pushed me into the Lake.

The first thing I felt was cold! It was like someone draped a cold towel around me. The water was clear on this fine autumn day and it actually felt nice to beat the heat with a nice cool swim.

The second thing was Remus. He stood by the bank laughing his head off! I gave him a look and splashed him with water. He started to scream and wave his arms around like a lunatic. He looked like he was grinning and laughing, but to me he looked a little constipated…

After a while I pulled out my arm for him the hold and pull me up. He looked suspiciously at me and said, 'you're going to pull me in, right?'

I gave him a look of mock surprise. 'Lily Evans is _not _a cliché!'

He gave me another long look. Finally he shrugged and grasped my hand. That's when I grinned and pulled him in!

'Hey! You said you wouldn't do that!'

'Sorry,' I yelled, 'I couldn't help it!' I grinned again and Remus got the idea. There's no way he getting out of here without a fight. A water fight.

We screamed and shrieked as we splashed each other, pushing and paddling like total loons. At the end, completely wet, we climbed out of the Lake. We sat down on the grass in silence, and then suddenly we burst out laughing... We fell back and laughed, heartily and loudly, we even got a few looks but nothing more. Remus' face crinkled in laughter, and it kind of looked cute

When we calmed down a bit I started to get up. Remus got up too. He had grass in his hair, and I don't know why, but I had a sudden urge to pluck it out of his hair… I wonder how it'll feel to touch his hair…

'Snap out of it, Lily!'I scolded myself.

After a few awkward moments of just staring at each other (not that I'm complaining), I coughed nervously. He smiled and I noticed the slight reddish color on the side of his face. I turned to see what it was and I was left staring at it for quite a while.

The sun setting.

It looked beautiful, all the different colors contrasting with the blue and green. We stood, shoulders touching, staring at the sunset. The sun hovered briefly on the horizon, and then dipped below. A few clouds were hanging about the sun, the sky was splashed with pinks blues and purples. At once, the clouds rolled in - first red, then orange, mauve, and black, as though all the colors in the world were being sucked together into a torrent.

I took a few small steps ahead, as if I wanted to take a closer look. Remus came along. I stepped onto the grassy bank, slightly swaying along with the wind. I tilted my face upwards, letting the light bask my face. It felt so perfect. If I could, I would've stood there forever, enjoying the feel of nature's beauty. It makes me feel all warm inside. So does touching Remus but this is different…

Remus came and stood right beside me. Our shoulders bumped every now and then. The sunset beamed down on us as it dipped below the horizon along with all the animals and birds. I tried not to look too sad when the sun had gone, just leaving lingering light it had forgotten.

Remus draped his around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. We stood there, peacefully, listening to each other's steady breathing .as the birds overhead flew away home. I had a feeling that I was going to go home too. Maybe not the same kind, but defiantly home. The home where my heart felt warm.

I'll never be able to forget about it….


End file.
